Family
by Katrinika
Summary: Germany and Italy face the first hardships of being parents. Plus some other pairings unfold.  8D
1. Sleep Deprivation

A shrill cry pierced through the room. Ludwig had truly believed that he would never face a problem with his stamina, but he had been proved wrong.

"NNnh… Veneciano… it's your turn…" He grumbled shoving the peacefully sleeping Italian from the bed. Veneciano bumped onto the ground and sat up sleepily.

"Ve~?" He said looking around.

"I went all night yesterday and the one before." Germany grumbled.

"Ve~ Don't worry Ludwig I'll go." He yawned standing and going to the crib that was beside the window in their room and took the little baby away. As silence filled the room Ludwig could not fall asleep. When Veneciano was awake he messed things up, let alone when half asleep. What if he confuses the milk for the bleach? That thought made him jump up from the bed and rush to the kitchen.

"You're a pretty girl, yes you are." Veneciano's sweet soft voice filled the kitchen. The little girl made little sounds as she waited for her bottle. Seeing that the other would not give her her food she started crying again. Veneciano held her carefully and grabbed the bottle and put a drop on his wrist. "Ve~ It's too hot…" He mumbled and put it under the cold water as he opened the tap. He cuddled her as she cried harder and he sighed going to sit on the chair. That's when he spotted Ludwig by the door. "Ve~ Why are you up Ludwig?" He asked gently. Ludwig smiled faintly trying to hide his blush. He didn't want the other to know that he didn't trust him not to make a mistake.

"I couldn't sleep." He said coming to sit beside him.

"Ve~" Veneciano said frowning slightly knowing what the other had been thinking. In any case he smiled and leaned in to kiss him sweetly on the lips. "I love you." He said softly. Germany looked at him without answering but instead of disheartening Italy, it only made him blush as Germany looked him like that, with total adoration. Ludwig caressed his cheek still keeping that look on his face. He leaned in and took his lips into a deep and loving kiss making the Italian whimper softly in delight. He smiled brightly as Ludwig pulled away to kiss him on the cheek and whisper in his ear gently and his eyes widened slightly.

"Ti amo." Ludwig had said softly with a strong German accent but definitely Italian. He smiled brightly at him and they turned down to look at the hungry little girl. "And I love you too my little one…" He said gently. He stood and brought over the now lukewarm bottle and handing it to Veneciano who gave it to the little one to eat.

Once she was done they walked back to the room together rubbing the little one's back gently until she fell asleep and Veneciano put her down, kissing her on the forehead followed by Ludwig.

"Good night my little one." Veneciano said gently and smiled at Ludwig who went with him to the bed but as soon as they hit the pillow they both fell asleep immediately.

Silence filled the room of the small family until only two hours later the little one started crying again. Germany groaned and felt like crying himself.

Veneciano chuckled though he was tired also and kissed him softly on the lips. "Sleep Ludwig." He said softly.


	2. Colic

Germany could not, and would not EVER trust Prussia to babysit his child. Therefore, since the little one had been born, they brought her with them to the world conferences. No one really minded, in fact everyone seemed to have let the little one into their hearts slightly.

She caused little trouble and it wasn't like they ever actually solved much in the meetings. The little one actually seemed to make things run a little bit more smoothly since they all refrained from yelling and arguing once the little one went down for a nap. And if they argued, the way they whispered their yells were quite amusing. The anger was there, the body language was there but the noise was reduced to a minimum.

Today however their child would not stop crying. And it was driving everyone up the wall.

"Ve~ Don't cry, don't cry…" Veneciano said softly for the millionth time holding her in different ways, rubbing her back, rocking her in his arms, humming an Italian lullaby to her but all to no avail. The little one would not cease her crying. It had been an unspoken agreement that during the meetings Italy would be the one to take care of her since Ludwig was the one that maintained the order of the meetings but this time the meeting wasn't going anywhere. Germany decided to step in and sighed pulling out of his chair and walking to Italy who stood as he came. He looked at the little girl in Veneciano's arms and caressed her little cheek gently with the back of his index finger.

"She's not teething is she?" He asked trying to see what was wrong with her.

"Ve~ No, it's probably just colic." Veneciano said and Ludwig winced. He'd prayed the little one wouldn't get colicky since he knew that babies could last hours crying. "Maybe if you hold her Doitsu." He said smiling tiredly and Ludwig nodded taking the little one into his arms holding her carefully and holding one of her little fists in his hand kissing it gently. Germany went back to sit on his place holding the screaming bundle and sat back down. He knew however that they wouldn't be able to continue like this so he turned to the little one and kissed her gently on the forehead and without pulling away too far he made a soft windy sound with his mouth in a continuous manner that instantly, like magic, soothed the little one into immediate silence. Continuing to do so for a minute, when he pulled away the little one was already in a peaceful slumber. When he looked up to continue the meeting all of the female countries were looking at him with complete and utter adoration making him blush and glared at the men who smirked in amused fascination at the intimidating country's tenderness when dealing with his child.

Without a word needing to be said, Germany looked at Switzerland to continue where they'd left off. The neutral country nodded and proceeded from where he left off talking in a calm and low voice to avoid waking the baby.

Ludwig turned to Veneciano who was beaming at him and Germany could only smile softly back before turning his attention back to the meeting.


	3. Unfinished work

Germany sighed as he worked on the tasks his boss had set for him. He had so much work to do. He, Ludwig, who always managed his time perfectly, was behind on his work. Why was that? Because of a certain little, brown haired, blue eyed girl that was crying for his attention from the baby blanket he'd spread for her on the ground in front of his desk.

She'd looked over at him expectantly at first. He only briefly smiled at her and returned to his work so she started calling him with her baby sounds. Since that only gained a glance from Germany she started wailing for his attention. No matter how many times he calmed her down, each time he returned to his work he was called back. Why wouldn't Italy help him?

Italy had to return to his old home to help organise some things since there seemed to be some flood problems in Venice. That didn't even make sense to him but he accepted to take care of the baby for a week. Two days in and Ludwig was about to cave in from all the work he had pilling up. Ludwig groaned and went to her, picking her up and bringing her to the desk setting her down on the table and she looked at him with her bright blue eyes surprised. She still couldn't completely crawl nor sit, so she was lying on her belly trying to move on the surface of the table but her soft clothes didn't grip onto the smooth table so she just moved on the spot. She whimpered frustrated after a while. Germany however was more than content to continue his work but the little girl had other plans as she started whimpering again. She didn't want to do tummy time on this hard cold surface.

She cried loudly and Germany sighed and turned to her kissing her on the head. "Come on little one, please let me work… my boss is going to kill me." He mumbled and the little one quieted down for a bit. It allowed Germany about three minutes to do work in but once more the little one struggled and thrashed about with more desperation knocking some ink over, spilling it all over Ludwig's finished work.

"Ah! NO!" He shouted at his bad luck but the little one was startled and taking a deep breath she started wailing. Germany looked at his work in remorse but then just ignored it as he turned to his little one. "Aww… come here little one I'm sorry… I didn't mean to scare you…" He said softly picking her up and cuddling her close but she carried on crying and whimpering. Germany sighed standing. He was clearly not going to get any work done. He walked over to where her toys where on the ground and brought some plushies but none seemed to please her. He sighed and lay down grabbing a cushion to hold his head up a bit as he put her on his tummy.

He looked at her as she gripped onto his shirt with her tiny fists and cried. He rubbed her back gently and slowly she calmed opening her eyes to look up at him. She gripped tightly still to his shirt and gurgled content as she looked at her daddy.

"You just wanted tummy time didn't you?" Ludwig said chuckling softly and the little one cooed happily. Germany smiled wiping away her remaining tears gently before watching her slowly fall asleep.

When Veneciano returned home that day, he expected to surprise Germany straight away but as he entered the study his heart almost melted. On the ground, in the makeshift play area, Doitsu was lying with their little girl on his tummy, both sleeping peacefully. Veneciano smiled and went for his digital camera. After taking the picture he put the camera on the table and went to cuddle beside Ludwig, before taking a siesta with them.


	4. Trusting Children and Russians

Generally whenever it was lunch time or they had a break during the meetings, most of the countries would come and coo at the little baby. One that had never even come near her though, was Russia. Don't think wrong of Russia, he did want to get near, he loved children, but he knew that as soon as he approached Italy would be afraid of him and he was certain the little one would as well. Plus he was sure that Germany wouldn't appreciate Russia being anywhere within a ten metre radius of his daughter. The German was very protective and didn't like when the little one was in other's arms, let alone Russia. So Russia watched from afar at the little one as she glanced at the countries and broke into a fit of happy giggles at anything funny that they might do.

"Hmmm… I want a child… you help me Lithuania, da~?" Russia asked the Baltic who flinched and looked at him horrified. He chuckled on the inside, he loved the way the other reacted, it was like when you wanted to reach out and pet a bird that wasn't used to you and he would tremble and its little heart would race. Yet the Lithuanian always sat next to him on the table. Lithuania simply pretended the other hadn't said anything and continued making notes on his paper. Italy came nearby and set the little one on the table for a second as he turned to talk to Romano about small problems in Italy. The little one looked up at Russia then and crawled towards him across the table. Russia looked at the little one interested and wondered if he should tell Italy that his little one was making a brave escapade towards Russia. Lithuania only noticed the little one when she was already sitting on Russia's documents. He flinched looking at her worriedly but she broke into a bright smile and reached her arms out to Russia.

Russia was unsure what to do. Reach and hold her and risk the wrath of Germany, or ignore her and wait for her parents to take her away. As he saw her hurt face at rejection and her lower lip start to tremble he smile and took off his gloves gently reaching out and picking her up. She beamed happily nuzzling against him as he held her awkwardly. Lithuania watched him with mild curiosity.

Germany turned to Italy and frowned not seeing their daughter. "Veneciano where's the baby?" He asked. Veneciano turned to the table but panicked as he saw her gone. The giggling from the little girl however made them look towards Russia who was now standing playing with her as he held her above his head bringing her up and down earning a delighted giggle from the little one. All colour drenched from Veneciano's face and Germany was too shocked to react at first.

Others that were also in the room looked horrified at the large nation playing with the little child who seemed oblivious to their worry as she giggled in his hold. Russia smiled at her as he played plain with her. Eventually he stopped playing and she giggled clinging to his large jacket and yawning. Germany decided to go intercede now.

"Russia, it's time for her nap." He said and Russia nodded handing her back but she clinged to his jacket complaining not wanting to let go. Russia frowned with the smile still on his face.

"Uh… come here honey." Germany said softly but she only cried as she was pried away from Russia who blushed faintly smiling at her. He was touched that she wanted to remain by his side. It was nice having someone who hadn't learnt to be afraid of him yet.

"Ve~ Maybe Russia should hold her." Italy said as she only cried louder. He didn't want to and he trembled when he handed her over but she instantly calmed down and cooed as she nuzzled against Russia. Russia was all too happy to hold her as she went to sleep against him. Lithuania chuckled.

"Who knew Russia, that you'd be good with children." He said softly.

"So you help me make one da~?" Lithuania dropped his smile and proceeded to ignore him once more.

At the end of the conference Russia handed the sleeping girl to Italy who smiled trembling less than before seeing that his little girl didn't fear Russia at all. Belarus however seemed to be looming nearby with a crazed look and that did make Italy tremble slight as he took the little one away. Russia smiled content as he watched them go. He turned to Lithuania.

"So! Let's go make one Liet!" he said dragging him away.

"Noooo~!" Lithuania's voice disappeared into the distance as he was dragged away.


	5. Sneaky Birds and Worried Parents

Italy hummed an Italian song to himself as he hanged the clothes on the patio of the house. The little one was in her playpen sitting and entertaining herself with the toys around her giggling from time to time. Veneciano smiled as he heard her calling loudly to him, not quite managing to say his first words yet. "I'll be right there to play with you soon mia bambina." He cooed.

The little one pouted as she was ignored but then Gilbird landed beside the play area pressing a button down and opening the enclosed space. She giggled following the little bird crawling away from the area.

"Ve~ All done, now ho-…" Italy froze as he turned and saw the play pen opened and the baby gone.

"Good afternoon Italy, how are-" Japan was cut short by Italy's scream of worry.

"OH MY GOD! WHERE DID SHE GO!" Italy cried looking around the small area hurriedly. Japan looked at the other somewhat shocked.

"You lost the little one?" He said softly.

"Ve! Japan! She's your goddaughter; tell me, where would she have gone? If Doitsu finds out he'd kill me!" He shouted.

"Well… you're the mother Italy… you tell me." He said softly. Italy looked around in worry once more.

"Veee~" He mumbled with tears in the corner of his eyes.

"Let's look together." He said and Italy nodded and they both headed off to look for the missing child.

Said child happily crawled after the bird wanting to catch it and pet it. She almost did several times but the bird only hopped away making her squeal and chase after him once more. Eventually the bird flew off to the sky and she looked at it leave. She turned to look for her mama but he was nowhere to be seen. She whimpered looking around and finding herself alone. She soon started crying her little heart out wondering why her mama wasn't there to cuddle her.

"I'm coming Gilbird I'm coming!" Gilbert exclaimed as the little bird pulled his hair towards the little girl. "What is… Well what are you doing here you little trouble maker?" Prussia asked as the little bird settled on his head and he bent down to pick up the little one who instantly calmed down. Recognising her uncle she smiled brightly giggling. "Ah! You're so adorable! West is so mean not letting me babysit you!" He exclaimed cuddling her and walked off with her. "Let's go tell on your mommy! If he gets in trouble maybe I'll get to babysit you more often!" Gilbert said and she did not understand a word he said being about six months old so she only nuzzled against him.

Germany was furious with the quivering Italian in front of him who was half bawling and weakly waving his white flag.

"You… lost her… and to top it off my brother had to find her, alone, outside. What do you have to say for yourself Italia?" He asked sternly.

"Veeee~! I'm sorry Doitsu! I don't know how the play pen was opened!" He cried. Kiku was standing next to Prussia who was snickering and the Japanese looked at the poor Veneciano with pity. "I'll take good care of her I promise!"

"No excuse!" Germany was very stern when it came to telling somebody off even his own Italy. The little girl was looking back and fro between her mama and papa. She whimpered at her papa's scariness and started bawling along with Italy. Germany's anger dissipated slightly as he looked at his two most precious people in tears.

The little one in Prussia's arm struggled until she was put down and she crawled towards her parents and Germany smiled endearingly getting down to pick her up.

"Now how did you escape from the playpen huh?" He asked and she pointed at Gilbird who flinched and tried to fly off. Prussia watched him go confused and then Germany was glaring at him.

"It wasn't me!" Prussia exclaimed. Japan smiled at his goddaughter as she giggled at Prussia. Prussia promptly grabbed his bird before it escaped through the window.

"CHI!CHI! CHI!CHI! CHI!CHI! CHI!CHI! CHI!CHI! CHI!CHI!" The bird struggled in Prussia's hold and he brought it towards the baby. "Chi?" She giggled petting it and squeezing it close till its little eyes were about to pop. Prussia chuckled pulling the bird back and putting it on his hair to recover. She laughed delighted.

"Well she is adorable west." He said petting her head and she smiled.

"Yeah she is…" Germany said.

"So I can babysit her sometime?"

"Not on your life." The blond German said and Prussia pouted storming off. Germany smiled chuckling on the inside but turned to Italy who was glaring at the ground pouting. Germany felt guilty now for telling Italy off when the other wasn't to blame.

"She must be hungry, I'll go get her food." He said holding her and walking away, clearly still angry with Germany. Germany scratched the back of his neck wondering about how to fix this.

Japan smiled from where he was, knowing they'd be fine eventually.

"Ah, Japan, forgive me. We've been ignoring you." He said and Kiku only bowed his head slightly.

"It's perfectly alright Germany. Italy invited me a day early so we could talk about the naming ceremony tomorrow." He said. Ah yes, the naming ceremony. Kiku had chosen a beautiful name for their little one but they just needed to make it official with the ceremony. "Everyone's coming right?" Germany nodded.

"We wanted to keep it small at first but then Romano wanted Spain there, Spain and Prussia wanted France there, who wanted England there, who wanted America there, who invited Russia as a means of improving their friendship and Russia wanted China there, China wanted Lithuania there to keep Russia in check, don't know how that's going to work, and then Lithuania wanted Estonia and Latvia there and Latvia wanted the little boy that's always randomly at the meetings…"

"Sealand?" Japan said and Germany nodded.

"Yes him. Well he wanted Finland and Sweeden there, who wanted… well let's just say the whole world's invited… literally." Germany finished.

Italy sighed as he put down the little one to sleep. He was still angry with Germany and he hadn't even apologised. That's when Germany entered the nursery and kissed the little one on the head wishing her a good night's sleep before turning to Italy who nodded and turned.

"Right well I'm going to get ready for bed." He said but Germany grabbed his arm and pulled him back gently.

"I'm sorry. I love you." He said softly. Italy pouted as Germany wrapped his arms around him but his anger dissipated. It was hard to remain angry at Germany when the other made him feel warm and protected.

"I was worried too Doitsu~ You didn't have to be so mean…" He mumbled.

"I know, I know… I'm very sorry Veneciano… Forgive me?" He asked softly looking at him but he glared looking at the wall. Germany smiled. "I know you want to forgive me, I can see it in your eyes." He said teasingly and a smile was trying to force itself to Italy's face. "That's a smile, that's definitely a smile." He chuckled as Italy couldn't hold the smile back and chuckled along with the german. Germany kissed him on the forehead.

"I love you Ludwig." He said softly and Germany smiled hugging his beloved.

"I love you too my Italian." He said softly.

(Yay! Another episode done. ^w^ any suggestions for the name? It's a Japanese name since Kiku's the one picking it.)


	6. Names and Party surprises

All the countries were gathered in the large church, making quite a large amount of noise as they settled and went for their seats.

Italy smiled at the little one as he brushed her small tuff of hair to resemble his hairstyle. She was currently sitting on Germany's knee, being held by the waist by Germany. She was looking happily at Italy as he cooed and spoke sweetly to her. She was dressed in a pristine, frilly, white dress, and had cute little white dolly shoes on with frilly socks that she did not like. She hated shoes but these were tightened properly so she wouldn't be able to take them off.

She was going to be baptised by Romano into the Roman Catholic Church but it was all slightly compromised since Japan was going to be the godfather even though he wasn't Catholic. She put her thumb in her mouth as she looked around. Germany shook his head.

"Don't do that, it's a terrible habit." He told her taking the thumb out of her mouth.

"She's only five months old Germany, let her be~" Spain said from where he was on the other side of him on the front long chair. Ludwig decided to ignore him though. He would NOT have a child with such a bad habit. Italy only chuckled kissing Ludwig on the cheek. The little one squealed happily turning and hugging the blond German. Ludwig felt loved, there was no other way to describe it.

Spain smiled at the sight and turned to Romano who was busy ignoring the lovey-dovey scene of the GerIta family as he prepared for the baptism. Romano was somewhat distant towards the baby since day one. Something that made Italy somewhat sad sometimes, but if made Germany delighted since she wouldn't be learning Romano's vocabulary.

The little one suddenly broke into a cheer waving at someone and they turned to see Russia smile and wave at her. She giggled bouncing on Germany's arms happily. Russia chuckled turning to Lithuania.

"See? She still likes me." He said and Lithuania sighed going to his seat followed closely by the Russian. To Russia's displeasure Poland was there next to Lithuania's place.

"Toris~! Like over here!" He called and Lithuania smiled brightly going to hug his friend. "So like, what happened? Did you like, really do it?" Poland said and Lithuania mock cried.

"Waaa~! I couldn't help it~! Ivan is very persuasive~!" Lithuania cried hugging Poland.

"I thought he, like, was over the beating people into, like, submission stage." Poland said and Lithuania blushed clearing his throat.

"Well… he didn't use that kind of persuasion methods…" He mumbled. Russia sat down next to him.

"Talking about me Liet~?" He said happily to Lithuania and the Baltic nation blushed darker clearing his throat and crossing his arms as he looked forward. He tried to ignore Poland glaring at Russia and Russia smiling pleasantly back at him. To further annoy the Polish blond, Russia held Lithuania's hand with his own and the Baltic continued to pretend nothing was going on. That's when China sat in front of Russia, and all of his attention turned to the Asian nation. Lithuania glared at Russia as the other let go of his hand to poke the Chinese man to get his attention.

America and England entered then arguing with each other for letting France drive who followed laughing from behind and then he skipped towards his friends at the front leaving the intercontinental countries arguing.

"You knew he was drinking! Why did you let him ride my 4X4?" America exclaimed. Arthur scoffed.

"I told you! I didn't know he'd been drinking! Besides the insurance company will fix it!" He yelled back.

"Hey! No fighting you two!" Hungary called at them sternly and smiled. "Kiss and make up now~" She said taking her camera off. Alfred scoffed and stormed off to his seat. Arthur groaned going to go sit beside him.

"Aww she's so precious!" France said reaching out to hold her but Germany slapped his hand away.

"Stay away from my child." Germany hissed and Prussia seemed to object as well, knowing France very well. France pouted, and Italy seemed oblivious about why they were acting that way. France then proceeded to go sit next to Arthur to try to get into his pants but Alfred saw through his plans and quickly forced England to swap seats with him. Arthur was a bit bewildered for a second but ignored it as the ceremony commenced.

Japan held the little one, as Romano said the words and he held her sideways over the little basin so that Romano could pour a little bit of water on her head. The water seemed to be quite cold so she was startled and started crying.

"I name you, Michiko, in the name of the Father, Son and the Holy Spirit." Romano said finally and Italy smiled passing his lighted candle to Germany as he took the little one cuddling her and kissing her on the cheek rocking her in his arms.

Ooooooooooooooooo

It was the after party and all the countries were chatting amongst themselves. Michiko was delighted with all the attention.

Lithuania looked around searching for Russia or Poland. He caught a glimpse of his white scarf turn the corner and he walked towards him. Oh, he was talking to China, what was he up to this time?

"You want to make a child with me?" Russia asked and Lithuania froze as he turned to corner looking at Russia standing very close to China. They both noticed him and turned to look at him. Lithuania looked down about to hyperventilate but decided to glare at Russia and walk away. "Oh… Toris?" He asked confused.

"I think he misunderstood your joke." China said.

oooooooooooooooo

Lithuania wanted to leave but Poland stopped him as he pulled him over to where Michiko was and took her from Estonia's arms to hand her to Liet. "Look Liet, isn't she adorable?" He asked. Lithuania smiled and nodded though his eyes glistened with tears. Poland didn't notice as he got them some drinks but the little one did as she looked up at him with her bright blue eyes. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Lithuania chuckled holding her little hand.

"You are adorable." He said softly. She turned to see Russia come into the room and she smiled brightly stretching her arms out for him calling him over. Russia came over and pulled Estonia away so he could sit beside Lithuania.

"Liet, don't be upset da~? You misunderstand." He said.

"I understand perfectly." Lithuania said paying attention to the little one who was sucking her little thumb.

"Liet…" He said softly holding his chin gently turning him around to look at him. "You misunderstand. I was only joking with China Toris. You believe me da~?" He asked. Lithuania pouted.

"Of course not." He grumbled looking away. Russia smiled leaning in to give him a peck on the lips. Lithuania turned dark red at his show of affection and turned away as the little one giggled and Russia petted her on the head. Lithuania couldn't stay angry at him. Especially when he was all sweet like that.

"Don't worry Lithuania, you wouldn't catch me dead with Russia." China said sweetly.

"So mean China…" Russia said still smiling.

"It's not you I'm worried about China." Lithuania said.

"AH! So mean Liet!" Russia said startled by Lithuania's words. Lithuania laughed softly. The little one giggled crawling onto Russia's lap and he turned to her smiling starting to tickle her. She squealed and broke into a fit of giggles. Italy watched trembling from the corner wondering how to go and ask Russia nicely for the child.


	7. Teeth and Rum

Crying, crying and more crying. Did it really hurt that much? Germany didn't remember it being like that when he lost his milk teeth and a new one grew. But alas here they were, the two tired couple, trying to soothe a screaming infant in order to get some sleep for the meeting the next day.

"Ve~, don't cry Michiko~" Italy mumbled moving back and forth on the rocking chair of the nursery. Last month she'd been moved to her new room now that Prussia finished the baby room. It seemed however, that today they would have to change sleeping arrangements a bit.

"Come on Veneciano, let's take her to the bed, maybe she'll eventually get tired and go to sleep…" Germany said and Veneciano yawned following Ludwig out of the nursery, bringing the little one to their room and placing her between them

They both lay on their sides looking at the little one between them and Veneciano rubbed her tummy as he made soft wind sounds with his mouth near her ear. She somewhat relaxed and stopped her crying until she was only whimpering but that didn't last for long.

"Ve~ I have an idea… be right back Doitsu~" The sleepy Italian said going out of the room. Ludwig yawned looking down at the screaming baby and rubbed her tummy the way Italy was doing. She cried and cried and eventually reached out to Ludwig clinging to his shirt and crying into his chest. He sighed tiredly. He didn't like seeing his daughter crying like that. In so much pain. He picked her up and pulled her onto his chest rubbing her back.

Veneciano returned some minutes later with a warm bottle of milk. Germany put the little one down once more between them and Italy gave the bottle to her. "She wasn't hungry before…" Ludwig said tiredly rubbed his face and turning to look at the little one feeding from the bottle. She reached out and grabbed her own bottle feeding hungrily.

"Ve~ Look Ludwig, she's holding the bottle herself!" Veneciano said happily. Ludwig smiled at the little one and at Veneciano.

"What did I do to get you?" He asked the Italian who looked at him surprised and smiled brightly.

"Ve~ You were you!" He said happily leaning in and kissed him on the lips. Germany chuckled kissing him back. Soon the little one finished and she didn't utter a sound. She was out like a light and the couple could sleep peacefully until the next morning.

"What did you put in that bottle Veneciano?" Germany asked as he pushed his hair back into the style he always had it.

"Ve~ I put rum." He said.

"YOU WHAT?" Shouted Germany and Italy jumped.

"Ve~! It was only a little bit Doitsu! It made her sleepy and helped with the pain!" The Italian said alarmed as the German stormed towards him. By the time Germany was standing before him the Italian was waving two white flags. Ludwig leaned in kissing him softly. In the five steps it took him to get here the anger left to be replaced with an unquenchable need to kiss him. "Ve~ I love you Ludwig!" Veneciano said happily and Germany kissed him on the forehead before turning to their little girl that was demanding attention.

"Why can't you ever let me babysit West! You're so mean!" Prussia called as they walked towards their car.

"I said no." Germany said finally and Prussia whined storming back into the house.

"Why don't you let him once in a while Ludwig?" Italy asked once they were on their way to the world meeting.

"Our child is more mature than him Italy." He explained. Veneciano thought about it. It was hard to argue with that logic.


	8. Prussian babysitter and Canadian crush

Germany still looked uncertain as Gilbert played with the little baby girl who clapped her little hands as he did. Veneciano chuckled placing a hand on his shoulder and leaning up to kiss him on the cheek, Germany having to lean down slightly as the 8cm barrier was still ever present.

"Relax Ludwig, he'll be ok." He said and Ludwig turned to his beloved.

"It's not him I'm worried about." He sighed turning to get his jacket only to find that Veneciano had brought it over. He smiled kissing him on the cheek.

"Don't be silly, besides, Mathew's right here to help." He said smiling helping Germany put on his jacket.

"Who?" Mathew gave an offended yelp and the couple chuckled turning to him.

"I was only teasing." Germany said and Mathew sighed relieved and smiled.

"Michiko will be well taken care off, I promise." He said smiling. "Please enjoy your date."

"Yes! Freshly made pasta by the mediterranean sea in the sunset cool of the small town and a nice cup of wine to go along with it." Italy sighed, his eyes sparkling and Germany chuckled. He would sacrifice wurst everyday if it got this reaction from his italian.

"We better go, we don't want to miss our reservations." He said and went towards their baby girl who looked up happily at him stretching her arms out and he picked her up kissing her chubby cheek and earning a giggle. He chuckled realising Veneciano's concern also as he gave Canada a huge list of things to make sure to do and all the numbers to call should anything happen. Canada smiled nodding at everything. Germany brought the baby over and Veneciano gave Mathew a change to register everything.

"Oh my little baby." He cooed kissing her and hugging her. "Be good to your uncle Gilbert and Mathew alright?" He said and handed the baby over to Mathew who smiled at the baby girl.

Giving her another kiss on the cheek, the couple left leaving the infant with the two and a bear that merrily explored.

ooooooooooooo

"…That part was awesome…" Prusia mumbled as he was subjected to watching barbie in Fairytopia. Mathew chuckled giving Michiko her bottle as she still watched the fairies on screen sleepily. The film was nearing its end but Michiko has refused to look away or fall asleep until it was over, and if any of them tried to get up she would whine loudly. Mathew had to rush to get her bottle so she wouldn't cry but now she was content.

"But hey, you got your chance to babysit." Mathew said and Prusia chuckled.

"That's true." He said taking away the baby from Mathew's arms as she finished her bottle. He smiled down at her as she fell asleep, patting her little head gently. "That west… who knew he had it in him to be a family man." He said looking around at the family pictures around the house. Mathew smiled softly at the comment.

"We did see it coming though." He pointed out and Prussia chuckled nodding.

"Roderich… I wonder what he thinks." Mathew felt a little pang in his chest. He had a crush on Gilbert that he'd kept secret for a long time since he knew the other would never be interested.

"Yeah… I wonder…" He said picking up his bear and holding him close.

"What about you Mathew? Picturing any children in your future?" He asked and Mathew chuckled.

"I think I'd first have to find a significant other." He said looking away blushing softly.

"Someone like you? I bet you'll find one in no time! Is there anyone you like? I've seen you talking to Bellarus a couple of times." Mathew shivered in fear. Since she realised that her big brother was going to be with Lithuania, she'd turned her gaze towards the poor unsuspecting Canadian.

"No… she is not… not the one I like…"

"Hah! You do like someone! Awesome!" He cheered and Michiko jumped bursting into tears at being frightened.

"Look what you did idiot." Mathew said chuckling with a blush on his cheeks and picking her up trying to soothe her as he walked up to her room to lie her down for sleep. Prussia sighed looking back at the film that was practically finishing. He wondered what would Austria think if he asked him about creating a family, the other would probably yell at him blushing and wondering why he never did things in order. Once Mathew came back he had decided.

"Mathew, you must help me." He said and Mathew jumped surprised at his decisiveness.

"With what?"

"I've decided to ask Roderich out. I don't think there's any need to lie to each other, I know he loves me and I love him back! It's time." He said and Mathew stared at him for a couple of seconds as he daydreamed of the future. "Will you help me?" Gilbert asked holding his hands and Mathew forced a smile.

"Of course." He said. He'd always known this would happen, but fate was being a total bitch about it.

oooooooooo

Veneciano smiled walking along the street holding onto Germany's arm.

"I love you Ludwig." He said gently and the German turned to his tipsy lover chuckling and stopping to lean in and kiss him deeply.

"I love you too… so very much." He whispered and Italy giggling wrapping his arms around him.

"Mmh… Ludwig…" He mumbled snuggling against him and Germany smiled holding him close. Eventually they carried on walking towards their home, walking in quietly, hearing absolute silence. In the living room Gilbert and Mathew were asleep in front of the screen that showed Barbie in Fairytopia's selection menu of the DVD. Both chuckled softly and went to wake up the two.

oooooooooo

Mathew sighed as he got back home. He closed the door behind him and walked up to his room. His quiet house showing that none but him lived here. He got in bed and thought of Gilbert's words. Unable to hold the tears in any more, he cried.


End file.
